


Под демонический джаз

by Mistthesillybee



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Al x Al, Alascest, Alastor fucking himself but with a plot, Alastor x human Alastor, Blood, Knives, M/M, Selfcest, Tentacles, craziness, idk what to put here, selfcest is a legal stuff, wowie sex, yes its a good shit
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistthesillybee/pseuds/Mistthesillybee
Summary: Аластор любит эксперименты.
Relationships: Alastor/Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 6





	1. Нестабильность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenshinoscythe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshinoscythe/gifts).



> То, что будет писаться очень долго.  
> (Я люблю тебя). :)

Как хороша местная природа за городом! Ни одной мерзкой человеческой души здесь рядом не было. Одна природа распоряжается этой территорией, и было бы очень жаль увидеть здесь представителя определённого рода существ.  


«Очень жаль», — довольно ухмыльнулся Аластор, изучая относительно знакомую окрестность и прокладывая тропинку вперёд.  


Он любил быть наедине с собой. Не слушать чужих шагов и голосов, не чувствовать запах чьих-то приторных духов, не видеть их скрывающих недостатки тела, и дать своим мыслям развеяться и обдумать прошлое, будущее и настоящее. Он не любил людей, ни одну жалкую душонку, существующую в этом мире. Для него существовало только два нечеловека — он и его мать, которая уже давно была похоронена, и могилу которой Аластор часто посещал. Он получал куда больше удовольствия, разговаривая с каменной плитой, чем с живым человеком.  


Он огляделся и подсел к корням широкого дерева, любуясь водной гладью. Нет, это не была зеркально чистая речка или озеро, здесь всё было покрыто зеленью, и лишь редкой полосой тёмная с синим оттенком вода выходила на свободу и радовала своим отражением солнечные лучи. Аластору не казалось это место испорченным или жутким, наоборот — природа манила его к себе. Он находил это забавным, он словно нашёл родственную душу в виде кусочка леса.  


Здесь было так тихо и спокойно, что можно было слышать шуршание порыжевшей листвы на верхушках деревьев от несильного ветра. Приближалась осень, хотя такого не скажешь с закрытыми глазами — в штате было тепло, и снег местные жители наблюдали раз в несколько лет.  


Аластор закинул голову назад, упираясь затылком о жёсткую кору, смотря на ясное небо и постепенно прикрывая глаза. Казалось, он готов уснуть здесь, в полном одиночестве, вдали от цивилизации. Никому и в голову не приходило рушить такую блаженную тишину.  


_Раздался выстрел._  


Мужчина испуганно подскочил и замотал головой, пытаясь понять, где находился источник звука. Его взгляд упал на часть леса, разграниченную болотом и являющуюся идеальным местом для охоты на оленей. Казалось бы, ничего необычного, Аластор не был единственным охотником в этой местности, но что-то заставило его встать, отряхнуться от кусочков прицепившейся коры и упавших на его колени листьев и пойти туда, откуда полетели испуганные птицы. Ему нужно было обойти болото на довольно приличном расстоянии, чтобы не стать пищей для местных огромных рептилий.  


Он брёл по лесу, обходя множество деревьев и кустарников. Аластор не мог точно определить местоположение охотника в самой глубине чащи, к тому же было очень тихо. Подозрительно тихо. Ему казалось, что что-то было не так в этом выстреле.  


Аластор старался идти аккуратно, не упуская ни единого звука вокруг. Внезапно что-то зашуршало впереди него, и тот резко ускорился. Тень растерянно металась из стороны в сторону, то и делая, что останавливаясь в одном месте, затем начинала торопливо шагать туда-сюда.  


«Что произошло?»  


Он заметил свежие собачьи следы на траве. Странно, он не слышал лая собак. Не заметил? Нет, такого не могло быть. Раз выстрел и шуршание кустов были распознаны, значит, и собаки не были беззвучны? Он решил обо всём спросить незнакомца, скорее всего, он что-то знает. Или узнал.  


Аластор не хотел напугать и так нервного человека, поэтому он вышел осторожно, но не бесшумно. Он было открыл рот, чтобы спросить о произошедшем, как вдруг он заметил чью-то фигуру на земле неподалёку.  


Это не было лесным зверем.  


Аластор застыл, как и человек, лицо которого не отложилось в памяти и осталось размытым. Он начал медленно подходить к фигуре, распластавшейся в луже собственной крови, и чем ближе Аластор подходил, тем холоднее ему становилось. Он определённо узнавал эти худые очертания тела и тёмную одежду, карманы которой скрывали пару личных секретов. Возле трупа была вырыта яма, ещё не полностью закопанная, но по форме покрывшей её земли было понятно, что там тоже кто-то лежал. Железная лопата, которой орудовал ныне мёртвый человек, лежала почти вплотную к её хозяину. Аластор протёр очки рукавом, чтобы убедиться, что ему это не мерещится.  


_Это был он сам._  


Нереальность происходящего поглотила его, тот начал нервно смеяться, смотря сначала на черты его мёртвого, жутко улыбающегося двойника и на виновника произошедшего, который, казалось, не видел живого человека прямо перед ним.  


Аластор присел на корточки, всматриваясь в собственное лицо. Его очки вылетели на траву, а глаза пусто смотрели в небо, хотя и в них можно было увидеть то неизмеримое безумие, которое человек видел каждое утро в отражении зеркала. Улыбка была такой же широкой, как и всегда, но теперь в ней было что-то иное, что-то необъяснимое и до смерти глупое. Широкие струи крови стекали с простреленного лба к носу, разделяясь на две части и попадая прямо тому на зубы. Возможно, он успел вкусить собственную кровь напоследок.  


Поза, в которой лежал он сам, была неестественной, ни один живой человек так бы не раскинул свои конечности. Одежда была посыпана земляной крошкой, он каким-то чудом смог коснуться этим местом земли и перевернуться. Это зрелище заставило ещё живого Аластора сначала бросить в холодный пот, а затем его чувства переросли в гнев. Тем не менее, тот решил выразить скорбь по самому себе и траурно поцеловал самого себя в чистый уголок лба.  


— Я этого не допущу. Нет. Ни за что на свете, — он уже понимал, что это не было реальностью, что он чужой в этом мире и просто попал в кошмар. Но был ли он вещим? Чувства подсказывали, что это так. Но для чего ему это нужно было показывать? Предостеречь от таких последствий? Он не знает деталей, да и теперь ему не захочется выходить на улицу в одежде, в которой лежал его собственный покойник. Новая причина для паранойи была успешно найдена.  


Он глупо улыбнулся и посмотрел на охотника с таким выражением, что если бы тот бы его видел, то застрелился бы на месте от гнёта его взгляда.  


Вместо этого его убийца неуклюже подошёл к трупу и нерешительно взял его за ноги. Невидимая сила отстраняла лишнего Аластора, он не мог прикоснуться к незнакомому мужчине. А очень хотелось. Он уставился на то, как его труп волочат к той яме, что была сбоку от него.  


— Что за?.. Ты мне что, соседей предоставить решил?! — Он не выдержал и разрушил тишину, которую, к его сожалению или счастью, разрушить не получилось. Его никто не слышал и не видел здесь, зато он узрел достаточно, чтобы ещё сильнее поломать его собственную, жутко неустойчивую психику. В Аласторе начала закипать ненависть, его не волновал тот факт, что его жертвы могли чувствовать то же самое. Они не были настоящими людьми, в отличие от него. Он стиснул зубы, наблюдая за тем, как его тело закапывают его же лопатой, приминая землю. Это было неописуемо больно и обидно, ведь о таком виде психологического насилия он не мог и подумать, не пройдя через него лично.  


Он рухнул на землю, его колени больно ударились о камни, но ему было плевать. Он вцепился в поверхность, испортив ногти, но ему было плевать. Глаза Аластора наполнились такими редкими, но искренними слезами, которые начали стекать по его щекам, задерживались на подбородке и капали на траву.  


_Он не хотел умирать! Не так!_  


Возможно, что-то подобное чувствует пропавший без вести человек, который видит собственную могилу на родине? Правда, у него ещё есть возможность продемонстрировать миру о том, что он ещё жив, что с ним всё в порядке. Судьба новоорлеанского убийцы предрешалась так нелепо. Он бы предпочёл сдаться полиции и прочувствовать на себе напряжение под две тысячи вольт на электрическом стуле, чем лежать в лесу, закопанным каким-то неизвестным мужчиной из-за рассеяности обоих. Охотник был трусом, и, конечно же, он ни в чём не сознается, поэтому Аластору придётся гнить в чужой могиле, пока о неё не споткнётся другой человек или не раскопает зверь, и после на заголовках последних новостей США будет красоваться надпись «Пропавший без вести известный радиоведущий из штата Луизиана Аластор М. был найден мёртвым в лесу с неопознанным телом другого человека».

Тьма окутала его, он резко соскочил с кровати. В надоедливой реальности ничего необычного не произошло. Аластор зажёг лампу, чтобы хотя бы глянуть на время на настенных часах. Была почти половина четвёртого, и тот раздражённо сел на край кровати. Два с половиной часа за последние трое суток. Аластор понимал, что больше спать он не сможет, мерзкое ощущение после каждого кошмара не давало расслабиться и погрузиться в сон. Он встал, его конечности и глаза заныли от боли из-за недосыпа, его тело умоляло отдохнуть ещё. Аластор не мог удовлетворить свои желания. Он умыл лицо холодной водой, чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного бодрее, и посмотрел на своё отражение в зеркале. Уставший и замученный вид, бордовые круги под глазами, растрёпанные волосы и ночная рубашка заставили человека ухмыльнуться в своей ничтожности. Он скрывал свои признаки недосыпа, подкрашивая потемневшую кожу и приводя свои волосы в порядок, что он и сделал прямо сейчас. Аластор легко убеждал себя, что ему хорошо, что он не устал и всё так же бодр и силён, как если бы тот соблюдал режим. Он владел отличными навыками манипуляции, в том числе и на самом себе. Ему не нужно было выглядеть хуже «людей», иначе он будет морально убивать себя из-за личных убеждений. Он лучше кого угодно. Он это знал.  


Взяв и накинув на себя чёрное пальто, Аластор вышел на улицу. Он собирался навести старого друга.

Яркий свет резко ослепил его, и тот закрыл глаза рукой. В этом подпольном помещении не было ничего особенного, оно проходило на недорогое кафе, только вместо еды за стойкой располагались красивые стеллажи с алкоголем, на которые, чтобы привлекать больше внимания, затратили больше средств, чем на весь оставшийся интерьер вместе взятый. Это место было скрытым, и в то же время много людей по большей части мужского пола посещало его со всей округи. Таких мест было немало, «Сухой закон» не волновал никого, скорее искушал молодых людей употреблять всё больше спиртного. Похоже, этот указ продлится недолго, и все в это охотно верили.  


За столиками, конечно же, сидели люди. Из женщин был только персонал заведения, который и то не показывался людям. Кто-то даже узнал зашедшего гостя и поздоровался с ним, на что тот коротко кивнул. Ему нужен был человек за стойкой.  


— Доброй ночи, Аластор, — безэмоционально поприветствовал его бармен, занятый своей работой.  


— Здравствуй, — он подпёр рукой стойку, почти положив на неё свою голову. — Мне как обычно, Хаскер, — Аластор не мог хищно не улыбнуться, глядя на собедестника. — Где же твоя улыбка, друг мой? Ты же работаешь с клиентами. Я не хочу делать тебе постоянные замечания о том, как нужно взаимодействовать с людьми.  
Названный «Хаскером» недовольно фыркнул и закатил глаза. Ему никогда не нравилось подобное прозвище и эта фраза, которую Аластор говорит чуть ли не каждому встречному. Любой бы на его месте уже отпрянул от подобной наглости и прекратил общение с таким человеком, но тот уже привык.  


— Выглядишь так себе, — коротко бросил он в ответ, исполняя заказ. Его голос не выражал сочувствия, но Аластор знал, что в глубине души он за него переживает. Они были коллегами и друзьями, и, на самом деле, никто из них не знает, каким образом держится их дружба. Они знали друг друга настолько хорошо, что «Хаскер» был единственным человеком, знающим истинную сущность Аластора. При этом у него никогда не было желания выдавать радиоведущего за все его содеяния, несмотря на то, что его грехи кажутся простой шалостью по сравнению с тем, что натворил с виду простой человек напротив него.  


Он ничего не ответил, лишь подал плечами, мол, «бывает». Бармен поставил бокал виски перед его лицом.  


— Спасибо, Хаск, — Аластор сделал глоток. Алкоголь обжёг его горло, тот слегка покорчился. Он хотел было спросить про оплату и уже потянулся было в карман, но Хаск уже выпивал остатки его бурбона с горлышка. Он слегка удивлённо приподнял брови, несмотря на то, что такое поведение было для бармена типичным, и все это знали.  


— Это за мой счёт?  


Тот утвердительно отмахнулся.  


— Мило, — Аластор медленно покрутил бокал, наблюдая за таянием льда в медной полупрозрачной жидкости. Он украдкой посмотрел на коллегу, убирающего почти допитую бутылку под стол. Заказчик прищурился, он не понимал, зачем тратить столько денег из своей зарплаты. Аластор почти не употреблял собственный товар, и подворовывал он редко и то не для себя. Его наркотиком был другой напиток, уже легальный — кофе. Чрезмерное употребление кофеина на нём также сказывалось, он стал более нервным, слабым и зависимым от зернового напитка. Это также стало одной из причин бессонницы, чего признавать он, быть честным, не хотел. Ему проще было убедить себя в том, что вина состоит в его жёстком режиме и постоянных кошмарах.  


— Ты только выпить пришёл? — Его вывел из раздумий голос Хаска. В нём не было упрёка, обычное любопытство.  


— Не совсем, — Аластор обернулся, глядя на столики с незнакомыми мужчинами. Они весело и беззаботно болтали, кто-то даже умудрился играть в карты прямо на маленьком столике. Это зрелище ему казалось мерзким, но в то же время и впечатляющим. Здесь раскрывались все человеческие пороки, никто не был закрыт за маской галантности. Аластор не сдержал заинтересованной улыбки, представив, как могли бы все они корчиться от боли и умолять о пощаде, а затем украшать его рабочий стол, наблюдая за раскрытыми внутренностями тех, кому повезло меньше всего.  


— Мне нужно «пропасть» на пару дней, — под словом «пропасть» он имел ввиду прекратить доставку спиртного, что-то вроде отпуска, только он был неожиданным и постоянно подставлял его коллегу, ведь тогда тому приходилось либо работать вдвойне, либо получать меньше, либо и то, и другое. Хаск недовольно цокнул.  


— Опять твои грёбанные ритуалы?  


— Возможно.  


— Насрать, главное, не трогай моих людей. Я каждого по именам знаю, и если хоть с одним что-то произойдёт, я тебе бошку откручу, — бармен оскалил зубы, наклоняясь к Аластору.  


— Пугаешь, — саркастично ответил тот, по-кошачьи рассмеявшись. Он уважал Хаска и его просьбы, но иногда ему было так смешно наблюдать за его втайне испуганной реакцией. Он любил над ним издеваться, но из-за некого уважения и элементарной выгоды он делал это мягко, стараясь не задевать того слишком сильно и ухудшить свои отношения к нему и в целом ко всем работникам его нелегального бизнеса.  
Хаск вздохнул, понизив тон. Он почти шептал, хотя никто и так не мог их услышать.  


— Аластор. Я прикрою твою задницу, как и в прошлые разы, только не смей этим злоупотреблять. Нас обоих вышвырнут отсюда, и если ты ещё сможешь болтать на своём радио, мне деваться будет некуда, — его взгляд слегка потух, он отвёл его в сторону. Это было его больной темой. Он уже выглядел как старик, хотя был прилично младше Аластора. Хаск уже успел повидать почти столько же дерьма, сколько и его коллега, вот только тот умел отлично прятать и корректировать свои эмоции, из-за чего казался очень жизнерадостным молодым человеком, подозревать которого в какой-либо нелегальщине никому и в голову не приходило.  


Аластор приятно улыбнулся, спокойно прищурившись.  


— Не переживай. Я не беззащитный щенок, за себя постоять смогу. Тебе лучше себя беречь, чем постоянно заступаться.  


С этими словами он поправил галстук-бабочку на своей рубашке, развернулся и направился к выходу из бара, перед этим бросив:  


—Я буду в полном порядке.

Он наконец-то пришёл домой насовсем. Аластор вернулся ровно в полдень. Неприятное чувство смерти не покидало его до самого конца.  


Он вздохнул, усаживаясь в удобное кресло. Он освободил себя хотя бы от одной работы, но всё ещё чувствовал себя безумно уставшим за эти полсуток. В голове снова проносился тот сон. Мёртвое тело, лес, захоронение, неизвестные собачьи следы… Всё выглядело слишком реальным, чтобы быть плодом его больного воображения. Как он может уберечь себя от подобной участи?  


Возможно, его разум просто хотел вдолбить ему мысль о том, что он всё делает неправильно, что нужно отказаться от пристрастия к убийствам и поеданию человеческого мяса, что это негуманно и за такое ему не поздоровится. Но Аластор мыслил иначе. Он принял это как вызов. Если он умрёт таким образом, значит, ему нужно сделать всё, чтобы этого не случилось. И он не собирается останавливаться, ведь это в какой-то степени разогрело его интерес к преступлениям. Он бы назвал это «игрой с Всевышним», и этой «игрой» стала бы русская рулетка.  


Аластор резко поднялся, несмотря на жуткую боль в ногах. Он начал расхаживать из стороны в сторону, ведь ему пришла в голову одна идея.  


«Я ничего не знаю о своей смерти кроме причины и окружения. Что было до этого? Какой это день, месяц, год? Мне известно слишком мало, чтобы что-то предпринять против. Конечно, можно забить этим голову и построить множество теорий, постепенно сходя с ума всё больше, можно походить к шарлатанам за вопросом о будущем, но это всё не то. Это не то, чтобы сделал рассудительный и нездравомыслящий человек вроде него.»  


Он пошёл заваривать себе кофе. Будучи фальшиво бодрым, ход мыслей шёл гораздо лучше. Он принялся ждать, пока его любимейший напиток не будет готов.  


«Будущее. Заглядывать в него может быть опасно. Он уже смог это сделать, и теперь вместо одного ответа у него появилась ещё куча вопросов.»  


Аластор налил горячий кофе из перколятора себе в чашку и начал пить прямо так, не задумываясь о температуре жидкости и плохом восприятии и без того неприятного вкуса из-за обожжённого горла. Ему было не до этого. По сути, он мог просто грызть кофейные зёрна, и всё равно эффект был бы тем же, но до такого уровня он опускаться ни в коем случае не хотел.  


И всё же до него не доходило никаких идей о реализации подобного трюка. Он недовольно поставил пустую чашку и заглянул в окно. Первым делом ему необходим был хороший отдых, но Аластор не мог позволить такую роскошь для него из-за противоречивого самочувствия. Он безумно желал и готов был уничтожить человечество ради заветных минут блаженства в кровати, но он не хотел видеть кошмары, тем более после последнего. Выпить успокоительного? Зная себя, можно переборщить с дозой, и небольшое количество ценного лекарства поспособствует долгому сну. Слишком долгому, из-за чего Аластор будет проклинать всех и вся ещё больше.  


И всё же, он был слишком уставшим. Настолько, что мысль о том, что ему нужно будет отправиться на охоту, заставляла его кричать изнутри. Нет-нет, сегодня ужин только из заморозки. И всё же он обязательно поспит.

На улице уже было темно, окна дома Аластора освещали свет фонарей и растущей, почти полной луны, просачивающейся среди крон деревьев. Атмосфера стояла весьма жуткая, и это было любимое время суток владельца здания. Он знал, чем будет сейчас заниматься. Время ужина.  
Аластор уже прогревал замороженные человеческие конечности. Он, несмотря на огромное увлечение, не мог съедать так много, поэтому охотиться каждый день не было смысла и сил.  


Он начал отделять мясо и мышцы от костей и кожи, и это зрелище всегда его расслабляло. Аластор потихоньку уходил в собственный идеальный мир, перед этим включив радио на своём столе, тихо подпевая и постукивая ногой в ритм идущей на данный момент песни, которую он слышал чуть ли не каждый день и практически знал наизусть.  


В один момент ему захотелось попробовать мясо перед его приготовлением. Аластор не выдержал и поддался искушению, отгрызая сырую плоть собственными зубами как нечеловек, за которого он себя считал. Как он и ожидал, вкус был потрясающим.  


Он очень любил готовить. Ещё больше любил готовить человеческие внутренности. Но сегодня без них, он обойдётся без муторной чистки каждого органа, после которой ещё долго убираться.  


Аластор закончил с блюдом, готовить которое учила его мать, и именно такой рецепт, как он прекрасно помнит, вышел спонтанно. Как оказалось, ему очень понравилось.  


Он сел за стол, наслаждаясь вкусом готовой пищи в гордом одиночестве. Ему не было тоскливо сопровождать каждый вечер в чьей-либо компании. Аластора совершенно не интересовали никакие отношения, кроме дружеских. Он был слишком горд и хорош, чтобы влюбиться в такую ничтожную мошку для всей вселенной, как другой человек, не говоря уже о интимных связах. Как они с этим живут? Это казалось чем-то таким глупым, словно ему рассказывали о Санте. Аластор, конечно, как-то появился на свет, но в истинную любовь он никогда не верил, и последствия её отсутствия он познал на собственной шкуре, будучи невинным ребёнком, мечтающим об идеальной жизни и одновременно молющим Бога, чтобы тот смиловался над его семьёй.  


Его старое радио всё ещё было включено. Всё же, в сидеть в полной тишине было слишком скучно, и заменять беседы на передачи и музыку казалось для Аластора гениальной идеей. Он покрутил вилку у себя в руке, когда музыка прекратилась, и настало время новостей. Он с любопытством начал слушать, мало ли, вдруг они нашли новую информацию о пропавших или растерзанных телах. Правда, когда такое всё же сообщали, Аластору было слегка завидно, ведь его любимым занятием на своей основной работе было рассказывать о собственных убийствах под видом невинного радиоведущего, который сам в шоке и задаётся вопросом, кто же мог сотворить такой ужас. И он знал, что у него это прекрасно получалось.  


Ничего интересного ему всё же не поведали, и Аластор, будучи разочарованным в том, что ему не подняли настроение под конец дня, убрал посуду и даже не стал выключать устройство радиовещания.

Он улёгся в кровать, и последний сон опять пронёсся в его голове. Аластор уже не чувствовал ничего по отношению к этому, все его эмоции с успехом подавлялись тем занятием, которым он увлекался практически каждый чёртов вечер.

_«Раздался выстрел…»_

В его голове пронёсся этот звук, отчего Аластор даже дрогнул. Ему на миг показалось, что он действительно его услышал и уже погрузился в сон.

_«Собачьи следы…»_

Он сам не понимал, почему это так сильно впечаталось в его память. Обстоятельства странные, но почему его так волнуют отпечатки лап животных?..

_Выражение собственного лица…_

Чёрт возьми, это его в какой-то степени даже пугало. Аластор будто бы смотрел в глаза уже иного человека, который даже не успел запечатлеть своего убийцу, и наверняка сейчас он мстит за все свои обиды где-нибудь в Аду…  


«Эврика!» — Ясная мысль посетила его голову, он широко заулыбался. «Зачем мне заглядывать в будущее и что-то искать самостоятельно, если о нём можно спросить самого себя?»  


Аластор почувствовал себя настоящим гением. Он даже соскочил с кровати, но быстро лёг обратно, осознавая своё состояние. Он просто-напросто не сможет подумать о реализации такого плана, пока его мозг прилично не отдохнёт.  


Призыв демона был для него непростым, но знакомым делом. К сожалению, он не знал, к какому рангу он бы относился в Аду, придётся делать наугад и, вероятно, с излишком, хотя он был уверен, что за все его грехи он бы не был одним из тех ничтожеств, которые не смогли бы даже посещать его простейшие ритуалы.  


Но Аластора смущало не совсем это.  


_«Разрушение пространственно-временного континуума…»_  


Он даже и не знает, возможно ли это. Звучит абсурдно, хотя, если так подумать, то именно этим и хочет заняться Аластор, разрушая все законы, сотворённые природой… или Богом, в чём он уже давно сомневался.

Он закрыл глаза в последний раз, засыпая под шум тихих радиопомех в его спальне.


	2. Ритуал

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Упоминания убийства, грубые выражения и немного крови. :)

Аластор проснулся без сновидений. Он ожидал чего угодно, только не пустоты, ведь ему, как правило, что-либо снилось в такие насыщенные дни. Тем не менее, он был счастлив, потому что его тело стало болеть меньше, а разум стал чище.

Хороший сон творит чудеса, особенно для Аластора, для которого отдых не являлся естественной потребностью, скорее как терапией.

Его всё ещё не покидала мысль о возможности нарушения времени. Аластор никогда не слышал подобного, даже владея тёмной магией. Это не было его работой. Простому смертному, скорее всего, не удастся нарушить существование чего-то относительного, придуманного другими смертными.

Он потеребил свой завтрак, задумавшись и смотря сквозь тарелку. Настроение было хорошим, ему стало жутко любопытно, что из этого могло бы получиться, даже есть перехотелось.

«Если заглядывать в будущее возможно, то создаётся параллельная вселенная. Это звучит не так безумно, ведь у меня есть друзья на той стороне…»

Аластор не знал ни одного ответа на многочисленные способности, зато он знал к кому, а точнее, к _чему_ обратиться за помощью.

Бросив еле тронутый завтрак, он направился на второй этаж своего дома, в самую непримечательную комнату, которая всегда была поддержана в чистоте, несмотря на то, что пустовала.

Поведение Аластора резко изменилось, как только он вступил на порог помещения. Он остановился на мгновение, затем зашёл очень аккуратно, словно от одного неверного движения комната рухнет. Он боялся оставить хоть пятнышко на поверхности расстилавшихся тканей.

Аластор бережно провёл рукой по стене, обои которых уже не радовали глаза, а скорее вгоняли в тоску. Тусклые и склонившиеся к полу, они будто скорбили вместе с Аластором о потере.

Пройдя немного дальше и заглянув под кровать, он вытащил оттуда небольшой сундук, таившийся за покрывалами. Аластор осторожно снял почерневший замок и открыл его.

Перед его взором лежали записные книги со страницами разнообразных жёлтых оттенков, драгоценные письма и даже некоторые украшения.

Аластор вздохнул, предаваясь воспоминаниями, и достал второе дно из-под мебельной утвари.

Самые личные вещи его семьи были припрятаны именно здесь, по большей части представляя из себя записи наблюдений и практики владения тёмной магией, передававшихся из поколения в поколение вплоть до начала девятнадцатого века. Всё это теперь принадлежало ему, и он не раз заглядывал сюда за ответами на свои вопросы, которые, к сожалению, не всегда были найдены.

Перелистывая помятые старостью страницы раз за разом, Аластор не мог найти ничего подобного даже прочитывая некоторые отрывки вслух. Всё это казалось бессмысленным, а его идея напоминала мечту ребёнка всё больше, пока он сидел на коленях и листал книги по несколько раз.

Его взгляд упал на небольшую тёмную обложку в углу. Несмотря на свою относительную новизну, она была припрятана подальше.

«Дневник матери…»

Скорее всего, там не было ничего связанного с магией вуду, однако это был единственный шанс узнать хоть что-либо о нём самом.

Аластор знал, что при жизни его мать вела личный дневник, но он всерьёз уважал её и её пространство и никогда бы и не подумал, чтобы смущать её вопросами о содержании записной книжки. Теперь же, когда этого человека с ним нет, он почувствовал некоторую обязанностях в этих знаниях, несмотря на грызущие его остатки совести.

Аластор смахнул относительно тонкий слой пыли открыл книгу в самом начале. Его мать не особо выделялась от других людей, кроме того, что она не относилась к этим «людям», как они оба наполовину шутили между собой. Она ведь была достойней всех на свете.

Он неторопливо читал аккуратно выведенные на бумагу мысли самого дорогого ему человека. Начало датировалось девяностым годом, всего за несколько лет до его рождения. Сердце наливалось кровью после каждого прочитанного абзаца, несмотря на то, что этого человека уже давно не было в живых. Это был болезненный глоток воспоминаний, отчего в горле встал ком.

В целом дневник не представлял из себя что-либо удивительное, обычные записи о своей обычной жизни вуду-колдуньи и будущей матери. Всего немного переживаний о своей второй половинке.

Шли страничные годы, и так Аластор добрался до своего раннего детства. Настроение текста менялось, ровно как и выражение лица его читателя.

_26 декабря 1900 года_

_Мы справили Рождество. К сожалению, сдержать своё обещание по поводу приобретения рождественской ёлки не удалось. Сын сильно расстроился, но, кажется, всё уладилось после нашей совместной готовки. У него уже отлично получаются некоторые праздничные блюда со мной._

_~~Я всё ещё думаю о нём.~~ _

_31 декабря 1900 года_

_Скоро наступит Новый год и новый век. Все мои силы были потрачены на подготовку к прошлому празднику, поэтому этот вечер мы справляем за скромным ужином. За окном хорошая погода, но в честь праздника снег был бы кстати. Аластор видел его все раз в своей жизни, и я никогда не забуду его потрясённое лицо при виде белых холодных хлопьев. Это было бы новым, настоящим чудом для него._

_5 января 1901_

_Прошло уже почти пять месяцев с тех пор, как мы ~~спас~~ расстались с отцом Аластора. После праздников его состояние немного ухудшилось. Возможно, он перенервничал после нашей ссоры, и я надеюсь, что всё будет в порядке._

_13 января 1901 года_

_Прошла неделя. Аластору становится только хуже, у него начались кошмары. Прошлой ночью он смог уснуть только на моей груди, когда я пришла его успокаивать. Вспоминаю колыбельные, которые когда-то пела ему, когда он был ещё младенцем._

_21 января 1901 года_

_Я каждый день слышу его крики, когда не сижу рядом с ним. Аластор рассказывает мне о чёрной сущности с большими ветвистыми как у оленя рогами и большими ушами. Оно смотрит на него с потолка, стен или из окна и жутко улыбается. Конечно, мне совсем не хочется в это верить, потому что каждый раз, когда я захожу проведать испуганного сына, я ничего не вижу. Однако у меня нет причин не доверять ему, потому что я знаю, что Аластор никогда мне не соврёт, и я очень сильно беспокоюсь за его состояние. Я пыталась сделать абсолютно всё, что могла бы, но это не приносит результатов. Нам бы стоило сходить к психологу, но у нас совсем нет средств, мы кое-как можем нормально питаться и откладываем покупку новых вещей. Отец Аластора успел научить его владеть коротким ружьём, с помощью которого маленький пятилетний мальчик уже стрелял в голубей и хвастался своей добычей. Я никогда не одобряла этого, так как он ещё совсем маленький, но сейчас, когда наша жизнь превращается в выживание, я только счастлива о существовании такого навыка у моего ребёнка._

_26 января 1901 года_

_Крики прекратились. Когда я спросила у Аластора, не приходил ли кто к нему ещё, он сказал, что это существо у него было, и они весело провели время. Было видно, что он не хотел рассказывать о том, что у него происходило. Мне не хотелось докучать сына своими вопросами, и в силу усталости я просто счастлива за него, что он подружился со своим страхом._

Аластор закрыл книгу, придерживая большим пальцем страницу, на которой он остановился. _Он вспомнил._ Эти детские воспоминания были закрыты для него всё это время.

Аластор помогал накрывать маме на стол, расставляя серебряные приборы в правильном порядке. Он был счастлив, что мог что-то сделать для неё, чтобы она так не напрягалась во время каждой подготовки.

Он посмотрел на место за столом, которое уже давно по меркам ребёнка начало пустовать. Аластору стало немного грустно, он не понимал, почему его папа был таким плохим человеком.

Он подошёл к своей маме, работающей на кухне, и слегка потянул её за подол платья, привлекая к себе внимание.

— Дорогой? Ты закончил? — Спросила она, лучезарно улыбаясь и смотря на него своими заботливыми, усталыми глазами.

— А папа не придёт? — Аластор уже подозревал, каким будет её ответ, но ему хотелось услышать его от мамы.

Та переменилась в лице, лёгкое удивление вперемешку с печалью не смогло скрыться в её устойчивой улыбке.

— Ох, милый… Мне очень жаль, но нет, — мама присела на корточки, на её лице уже были заметны маленькие морщинки.

— Твой папа вряд ли к нам зайдёт ещё раз…

— Он умер? — Резко предположил мальчик. Он не придавал огромное значение чьей-либо смерти, и такой вопрос он не считал чем-то серьёзным по отношению к человеку, тем более родному.

Глаза мамы удивлённо расширились от таких слов.

— Ах, нет, нет! Он в порядке, он просто больше… не часть нашей семьи, — женщина вздохнула и отвела взгляд в сторону, не в силах разговаривать о таких вещах со своим собственным ребёнком.

— Он был очень плохим человеком. Я думаю, ты сам понимаешь это. _А плохие люди не должны жить с нами_ , понимаешь?

Аластор кивнул. Он запомнил последнюю фразу навсегда.

— Тебе можно ещё помочь? Лицо мамы смягчилось, когда Аластор сменил тему их разговора.

— Нет, солнышко, я со всем остальным справлюсь сама. Ты умница, можешь идти в свою комнату, — она нежно поцеловала сына в лоб и поднялась, продолжая готовить.

Довольный похвалой и немного озадаченный Аластор побежал наверх, прикрывая дверь.

Аластор слышал крики о помощи и обильную ругань по всему дому. Время словно застыло наравне с кровью в жилах маленького ребёнка. Ему приказали сидеть в своей комнате и ничего не предпринимать.

Но нужно что-то делать!

Он не выдержал сидеть столько времени на месте, пока мамочка была в беде. Он вытащил своё игрушечное ружьё на случай, если ему придётся защищать своего родного человека и драться до конца, и ринулся вниз по лестнице.

Аластор почти добежал до первого этажа, как вдруг раздался грохот, отчего всё здание затряслось, и Аластору пришлось ухватиться за перила, чтобы не рухнуть на спину.

Всё резко стихло. Аластор на цыпочках подбежал в гостиную, откуда изошёл этот шум, и осторожно высунул голову в проём, одной рукой держась за его уголок, а второй придерживал ружьё за спиной.

Первое, что он увидел, это спину матери, сидящей на коленях перед распростёртым телом, из которого сочилась багровая кровь, попадая на подол её платья. На полу недалеко от них лежала потемневшая кочерга, заметить которую было несложно среди всей мёртвой обстановки. Мама сидела не двигаясь, её рот был закрыт обеими ладонями, слёзы блестели рыжим от костра, заполнявшего тишину треском своих поленьев. Она ничего не замечала вокруг и смотрела только вниз, на тело погибшего. Аластор не мог увидеть её лицо полностью, но ужас её глаз потряс его юное ранимое сердце, он открыл рот, и его тут же пробила дрожь в подбородке, он стиснул губы и вытер мокрые уголки глаз свободной рукой. Его дыхание стало неровным, он почти скулил, и пока в таком состоянии его не видела мама, Аластор побежал обратно, стараясь не издавать ни звука.

Как только он закрыл дверь, его ружьё оказалось безумно тяжёлым в его руках, и оно упало перед ним, слёзы ручьями стекли по его щекам, Аластор запрыгнул на кровать, обнял свои ноги и уткнулся носом в колени, скрываясь от жуткого внешнего мира. Он и сам не был уверен, почему он плачет: из-за того, что застал убийство, из-за того, что увидел мать в полном ужасе или из-за того, что вспомнил, как с ними обращался папа. Он просто рыдал в себя, пытаясь найти поддержку в собственном теле. Он жив, его мама жива, всё должно быть хорошо.

Аластор не знал, что будет с мамой. Его юный мозг уже имел некоторые понятия о преступлениях, за которые можно понести ответственность, и больше всего он боялся того, что большее никогда не увидит свою мамочку. Он просто надеялся, что полицейские будут добрыми и поймут, что мама этого не хотела.

Весь день он провёл на ватных ногах, дурное чувство всё не покидало его, что можно было бы сказать и о маме. Они не разговаривали об этом в тот день, и мама даже не подозревала, что Аластор был свидетелем убийства.

Он не спал всю ночь, заснув только под утро, когда солнце уже слабо освещало его комнату. Аластор так хотел проснуться и понять, что всё это было сном, что у него всё хорошо, что никто никого не убивал и что это был один сплошной кошмар.

К сожалению, суровая реальность добралась до него слишком рано.

Аластор ворочался и визжал во сне, ему снилось, что отец пришёл за месть и вот-вот доберётся до мамочки, забрав её с собой. Аластор просыпался по несколько раз за ночь, плача в своей кровати и тихо зовя маму. Иногда она приходила его утешить, и тот засыпал спокойнее.

Его разбудили, но на этот раз не кошмар и не подоспевшая на помощь мама. Что-то скребло в окно на улице. Сначала Аластор подумал, что это какая-нибудь ветка движется от ветра, но вспомнив, что у них перед домом нет деревьев, ужаснулся и поглубже спрятался в одеяло. Звук напоминал скрежет когтей, и это всё, о чём мог подумать маленький мальчик, ведь он боялся и голову высунуть из-под спасительной ткани.

Звук не прекращался в течение долгого времени. Он был прерывистым и то пропадал на время, то снова появлялся, обдавая жителя комнаты новыми мурашками.

Так продолжалось в течение нескольких дней. Вызывать маму оказалось довольно бессмысленным, Аластор рано или поздно всё равно уснёт в промежутке тишины, а сама мамочка ничего не слышала и не видела. Она пыталась ему помочь, используя всю доступную ей магию, но всё безрезультатно. Мама предлагала перейти в свою комнату, но мальчик боялся, что существо начнёт пугать и её, и поэтому решил не уходить.

В какой-то момент, кажется, что-то пошло не так. Аластор уже начал привыкать к скрежету, и хоть он всё же не осмеливался выглянуть в окно, спать стало ему немного спокойнее. Просто страшные звуки за домом, ничего более, его жизни ничего не угрожает. Но он ошибся.

Звук когтей по стеклу прекратился резко, и вместо этого в окно начали стучать резко и требовательно, отчего был слышен треск хрупкого материала, и вскоре существо в буквальном смысле добилось своего, пробив себе дорогу в дом. Маленькие осколки разлетелись по всему полу, но Аластор мог это только слышать, так как в панике забился в угол кровати, накрыв всё тело одеялом. Простыня намокла от слёз испуганно го ребёнка. Ему казалось, что это конец, что он больше не увидит свою маму и своих друзей, эти когти просто вопьются в него и раздерут на кусочки.

Тень ползла по стене с мерзким тихим цоканьем, словно гигантский паук. Оно приближалось всё ближе к кровати и остановилось, когда висело прямо над ним.

— Уходи… — Дрожащим шёпотом приказал Аластор. Он даже не был уверен, что его было слышно.

Тень скользнула ниже, протянула свою жуткую костлявую руку и… погладила его. Просто провела когтями по одеялу, не царапая, и улизнула наверх, к потолку, не делая ничего более. От этого Аластор дрожать не перестал, и уснул в таком положении ещё не скоро, постоянно плача от страха.

Утром, когда солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, он еле нашёл в себе силы посмотреть наверх. Потолок был пуст. На полу тоже ничего не лежало, окно было таким же, каким было вчера — целым и невредимым.

«Это был кошмар?..» — Подумал Аластор, осматривая свою комнату. Признаков чьего-либо пристутсвия этой ночью не было. Он постарался утешить себя, думая о том, что скрежет, может, и был, но всё остальное — обычный сон, и он просто перенервничал, когда его вновь услышал.

Следующие несколько ночей он не решался посмотреть наверх и всё время спал под одеялом, но когда Аластор всё же решил это сделать, то сильно пожалел. Чёрная тень с ярко-красными глазами и зубами смотрела на него прямо сверху вниз, широко улыбаясь и прищуривая свои глазницы. Аластор хотел закричать, но его тело не слушалось его, он с ужасом застыл на месте и смотрел на тёмное существо, которое слегка склонило голову, наблюдая за ним.

Аластор всё же смог выдавить из себя хриплый крик, которого было достаточно, чтобы позвать маму. Когда она пришла, то тени больше не было видно на своём месте. Он не мог объяснить мамочке, что произошло и почему он испугался, он бормотал, его язык заплетался и он постоянно прерывался на всхлипы. Мама нежно обняла его, сказала, что всё хорошо, и успокоенный её голосом мальчик провалился в сон прямо так, утыкаясь в грудь своей спасительницы.

Аластор напрямую отказывался уходить в другую комнату, даже в гостиную, где ранее спал отец. Он сделал так один раз, устроившись рядом с мамой в её комнате, и существо спокойно переселилось туда, наблюдая за ребёнком всё с той же улыбкой. Он видел его, в то время как мамочка нет. Аластор боялся за маму, вдруг это существо заберёт её? Он рискнёт своей жизнью, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось, поэтому Аластор настоял спать у себя всё это время. Конечно, без криков не обошлось, ведь сущность иногда приближалась к нему, свисая на стене, иногда наблюдала за ним из окна вечером, когда он собирался спать. Всё, что Аластор мог сделать, чтобы испугать тень, это зажечь свет, но существо, казалось, было недовольно тем, что его отсюда выгоняют, поэтому оно злобно рычало каждый раз, как Аластор потянется к выключателю, тем самым пугая его до чёртиков и заставляя вновь кричать, хныча от безысходности.

Мама, очень мудрая и рассудительная женщина, посоветовала не пугаться тени и не пытаться выгнать её из дома, а наоборот, задобрить её, особенно, если всё, что она делает по словам Аластора, это наблюдает за ним.

— Привет, — неловко поздоровался Аластор, когда вновь увидел сущность над собой. Он старался сохранить дружелюбную улыбку, повторяя несколько раз про себя, что мама рядом и что _это_ просто за ним наблюдает.

Существо моргнуло, кажется, впервые за несколько дней, и уставилось на него с большим интересом. Аластор не знал, понимает ли его тень или нет, поэтому на всякий случай помахал рукой, которая была еле высунута из-под одеяла. Тень прищурилась и улыбнулась ещё шире, заставляя сердце ребёнка подскочить, и тот вернулся обратно под одеяло.

— Я тебя не боюсь, — решительно сказал Аластор на следующую ночь, вставая на кровать и протягивая дрожащую руку вверх, мысленно понимая, что он на самом деле упадёт в обморок, если что-то резко произойдёт.

В бездушных глазах тени мелькнуло удивление, она перестроила все свои конечности и протянула когтистую руку к руке мальчика, пожимая её.

Аластора обдало холодом от прикосновения, ему казалось, что его сейчас схватят и утащат куда-нибудь, но тень казалась довольно дружелюбной, хоть и жуткой на вид. Ему даже пришла мысль в голову, а что, если это существо просто его защищает, пока он спит? В последнее время кошмары ему не снились.

— Д-Друзья? — Резко выпалил мальчик, стоя в том же положении и держа чёрную руку, способную спокойно оторвать его детскую ручку. Существо помолчало, обдумывая ответ. Аластор на мгновение подумал, что оно его не поняло.

— Д̵͈̓р̸̳̣у̷̥͌͝з̵̦̓̒ь̷̛̭̘я̵̱̿, — с закрытым ртом проговорил оно, его речь была скрыта за помехами, из-за которых еле-еле можно было разобрать это слово и невозможно определить голос. Новый друг Аластора отпустил его руку и вернулся на своё место.

С частичным отрицанием происходящего Аластор лёг обратно, накрыв себя спасительным одеялом, и наблюдал за тенью, улыбка которой казалась ему более весёлой.

В один день Аластору всё же приснился плохой сон. На их дом напали, и жизни его и его матери висели на волоске. Он проснулся, с жадностью глотая воздух, когда их чуть не пристрелили. Аластор даже не заметил сначала, что на потолке тени не было. Он оглянулся. На стенах, на окне тоже было пусто. Куда она подевалась?..

— А-А! — Не смог сдержать он крика, когда что-то позади него хрустнуло и наклонилось вперёд.

— Не надо… — Аластор задрожал под впечатлением дурного сна, он ожидал наихудшего, что с ним может сейчас случиться. Фантазия ребёнка, наполненная сплошными кошмарами, играла с ним очень плохую шутку.

— Ах! — Он почувствовал, как подпрыгивает на месте, и вместо мягкой постели он ощущает под собой холодную голую плоть, которую ему когда-то пришлось трогать. Аластор обернулся, на его глазах навернулись слёзы паники, он посмотрел существу в лицо. Он хотел что-то ему сказать, но из-за страха его тело сковалось и не желало слушаться.

Он почувствовал, как острые когти проводятся по его щекам и рукам, не намереваясь поцарапать нежную кожу ребёнка. В один момент неровные костлявые пальцы смахнули слёзы, накопившиеся у Аластора на глазах.

— Д̵͈̓р̸̳̣у̷̥͌͝з̵̦̓̒ь̷̛̭̘я̵̱̿, — повторило оно, жуткое выражение лица смягчилось и отразило некую нежность, которой Аластора всегда одаривала мама.

Он хотел сказать что-то вновь, но существо закрыло ему веки.

— С̶͕̓̌п̸̧̩̮̽̎и̸̻͍̫̽̕… — Приказало оно с такими же помехами в голосе. Аластору не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как послушаться его и попытаться уснуть. На удивление холод, изходящий из тела сущности, показался ему комфортным, и тот уснул без сновидений, проснувшись под одеялом от маминого сладкого голоса. К его детскому счастью, сегодня был выходной.

Аластор по мере взросления всё реже видел это существо, которое оберегало его от плохих снов и следило за ним, пока он спит. Когда он был уже подростком, тень в его комнате уже не появлялась.

Аластор медленно закрыл книгу и положил её на место, не желая прочитывать дальше и откладывая это на потом. Он вспомнил достаточно.

Убрав все драгоценные семейные вещи на свои места, он с трудом поднялся с прилично затёкших колен, немного размялся и вышел из комнаты так быстро, как мог сделать это только здесь, делая широкие шаги и при этом крадясь.

Он знал, что делать и без прочтения дополнительного материала, им руководствовалось подсознание. Он уверенным шагом направился на кухню и достал небольшой, но острый нож, предварительно проверив его на самом себе и оставляя редкий красный след за собой. Он направился к умывальнику в ванной, ненароком увидев свой бездушный взгляд через зеркало, надавил на рану, из которой с новой силой начала сочиться кровь, и обмакнул пальцы другой руки, начиная проводить ей узоры прямо на отражающей поверхности, при этом не загораживая свою фигуру на ней.

Конечно, эти узоры, как бы их назвал неопытный человек, простыми не были — через время из пары чёрточек начинались вырисовываться знаки вуду, которые Аластор знал не хуже алфавита родного языка. В главе своей он расположил знак связи с мёртвыми душами.

Аластор рисовал собственной кровью, постепенно ускоряясь ии повторяя одно и то же неразборчивое выражение шёпотом. В один момент, как он закончил, его даже пробило на смех, он вновь посмотрел на отражение своего лица, выражение которого всё больше приобретало истинного безумия, и ударил по этому месту, тихо зашипев от боли, но позволяя осколкам впиться в его пальцы и костяшки, а крови потечь в вниз, наполняя раковину красивой тёмной жидкостью.

Теперь то, что он видел перед собой, представляло из себя калейдоскоп, через который всё равно можно было увидеть дикий прожигающий взгляд, казалось бы, совсем не принадлежащий человеку.

Аластор не ожидал увидеть изменения сразу, поэтому ему всё же пришлось отказаться от наблюдения за эстетически удовлетворяющим зрелищем, убрал окровавленную руку и начал очищать её под струёй холодной воды, решив не трогать тот след, что он оставил прямо под зеркалом.

Он ходил по дому с забинтованной рукой, уже придумывая оправдание на повреждённые пальцы. К слову, владеть обеими руками Аластору было очень выгодно, он мог спокойно пожертвовать одной из них на время, и будет без особых проблем работать и без неё.

Его настроение было приподнятым, возбуждение и интерес перекрыли даже горечь после прочтения дневника своей матери. Аластор прекрасно понимал, что сразу ничего не будет, и, возможно, следует подождать несколько дней, чтобы он смог увидеть результат.

Последние дни он провёл за повседневностью. Ничего будто бы не произошло, он словно никого не пытался вызвать, и был действительно просто ранен в руку.

Он мирно читал детективы за своим креслом перед камином, этот жанр ему искренне нравился, хоть эти книги и были по большей части бесполезны в своём содержании и иногда наводили на смех серийного убийцу.

— Слова красивы, но как неточны… — Основным замечанием Аластора являлась именно эта фраза. Он знал все тонкости поведения при убийстве, и большинство главных героев-преступников казались ему идиотами. Впрочем, он также мог назвать и детективов, которые не могли обнаружить элементарные детали и соотнести их воедино.

Увлечённость Аластора заключалась в поиске по-настоящему качественных произведений, и любой фантастический бред переходил из его полок в мусорную корзину, а иногда прямиком в горящее пламя перед ним.

Мог бы ли он сам написать что-то стоящее? Возможно, если бы у него было больше писательских навыков. Аластор больше говорил, чем писал что-либо самостоятельно, он даже не всегда писал собственную речь на радиовещании, зачитывая уже готовые заголовки свежих новостей. Хотя некоторые из них он любил предугадывать, и после каждого убийства уже по привычке начал придумывать своё название на утренней газете.

Отбросив книгу в положенное, по его мнению, ей место, Аластор зашёл в ванную, осматривая битое стекло. Ничего не изменилось, маленькие отражения, рассыпанные по всей хрупкой поверхности, не отличались чем-то необычным, как бы он не всматривался.

«Неужели не получилось?» — Он всё дольше смотрел на осколки, слегка хмурясь и обводя их взглядом несколько раз, пока не сдался, находя это действие бессмысленным.

«Не может быть… Но как же так?» — Аластор отвернулся, приложив пальцы здоровой руки к его губам и смотря в пол.

«Я сделал всё, о чём я думал, я никогда раньше не ошибался!» Внезапная вспышка гнева ослепила его.

— Merde! — Рявкнул он, поворачиваясь к своим маленьким отражениям. Зачем этот идиот разбил стекло и расхерачил собственную руку? Чтобы в итоге нихрена не получить? Чтобы стоять тут и ждать грёбанного чуда?

Сердце забилось чаще, адреналин в крови зашкаливал. Все негативные эмоции нахлынули его, выражаясь в большей степени в слепой ярости, он начал терять управление над собственным телом. Аластор крепко держался за раковину, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать керамику до треска.

Его тошнило и бросало в жар, на виски давило до слёз, на лбу выступила пара капель пота, Аластор покачнулся и поняв, что не сможет так выстоять, на коленях лёг на холодный пол, с дрожащими руками опускаясь ниже. Он словно сейчас умрёт, лёжа прямо здесь на полу в ванной комнате.

— Получилось… — Он прохрипел так, что еле слышал самого себя. Его сил больше не осталось, он перестал дрожать, и Аластор потерял сознание, упав на бок.


	3. Демон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> С днём рождения моего первого арта по Аласцесту. :)

В ушах звенело, Аластор с трудом нашёл в себе силы хотя бы подняться на колени. Сколько он здесь лежал — неясно, может, пару минут, а может и пару часов.

Он простонал, пытаясь сфокусировать своё зрение на двери, расположенной перед ним. Слёзы скопились в его глазах, ему пришлось часто заморгать, чтобы осушить их. Дождавшись, пока очертания видимого им объекта выровняются, Аластор медленно встал и осмотрелся. Всё вокруг имело прежний облик, и только зеркало с сотнями стёклышек смотрел на него и напоминало о произошедшем.

Ему не оставалось ничего делать, кроме как подойти и взглянуть на себя. Может, что-то изменилось в его теле? Аластор так же, как и прежде, смотрел на своё собственное лицо. Такая же фальшивая улыбка, какой она была всегда, всего лишь немного неловкая.

Внезапно по спине прошёл холодок, Аластор ощутил дыхание на своём затылке. Он резко развернулся, однако никого позади не было. Лишь его тень красовалась на полу, надламывая свои голову и плечи на стене напротив. Затем туда перешли и грудь с локтями, и пояс…

 _«Крови…»_ — прошептало на ухо невидимое создание, щекоча душу и создавая мурашки по телу. Требуется завершить ритуал, на который были потрачены последние человеческие силы.

Опьянённый завораживающей интонацией голоса Аластор, не теряя ни минуты, поднял нож с пола и сделал глубокий надрез поперёк вены. Его рука сжалась от боли, и он еле сдерживался, чтобы не зашипеть, когда прочувствовал холодное лезвие на тонкой коже.

Кровь, требуемая голосом, ручьём стекала на потемнеший пол. Она постепенно сливалась с пятном тьмы, жадно поглощавшей её. Рост фигуры ускорился, и она начала приобретать знакомые Аластору с детства черты — ветвистые оленьи рога и длинные прямые уши. Тень была определённо худее человека, и чем дольше Аластор всматривался в неё, тем менее натуральными оказывались пропорции незнакомого тела.

Словно по приказу, кровотечение на руке Аластора остановилось в нужный момент. Красный свет украшал тень вокруг, на её лице проявились глаза и рот, эмоцию которых он без труда распознал, ведь именно так когда-то на него смотрели, защищая от детского сломанного воображения — удовлетворение.

Аластор наблюдал за медленной трансформацией собственной тени, что не заметил присутствия её настоящего хозяина прямо за своей спиной. Он обернулся только тогда, когда почувствовал, как чьи-то глаза впиваются в его спину, словно желая прожечь её насквозь.

Перед ним стоял высокий худощавый демон со смутно знакомыми острыми чертами лица, взгляд его красно-розовых глаз встретился с человеческими карие с лёгким оттенком красного глазами, отчего золотая улыбка существа стала только шире.

— Приветствую, — начало оно, протягивая свою руку в чёрно-красной перчатке. Этот голос… Аластору иногда приходилось прослушивать свои собственные передачи, и искажённый радио голос был безошибочно распознаваем. Однако, как он заметил, его южный акцент был заметно слабее.

Аластор уже успел оглядеть человекоподобного демона с ног до головы. Да, несмотря на обилие красно-розовых оттенков в его внешности, он определённо узнавал, кто это на самом деле.

Когда взгляд человека упал на его ушки, уголки его губ непроизвольно приподнялись, и тот прикрыл свой рот костяшками пальцев, чтобы не испортить важный момент приветствия окончательно.

Мысль о том, как демон _передвигается_ с такими ушами, и как они движутся за ним, заставила человека поджать губы и кратко прыснуть от смеха, на что в ответ красные глаза недовольно прищурились, тонкая длинная рука замахнулась и через доли секунды Аластор ощутил тихий шлепок и резкую боль в затылке. Он моментально согнулся и потёр место удара, виновато продолжая смотреть на призванное существо.

— Я совсем не хотел, чтобы наше знакомство начиналось именно так, но у меня не было выбора, — надменно проговорил демон, убирая руку за спину.

— Я прошу прощения, — Аластор почистил горло и выдержал паузу, пытаясь сгладить неудобную ситуацию. — Добро пожаловать в мир живых, Аластор, — он не был уверен в имени своего демона, но готов был поспорить, что оно не изменилось, даже если этого требовали правила. Человек протянул ему свою руку в знак приветствия.

Демон кратко кивнул и пожал руку в ответ, также сделав вид, что ничего только что не произошло. Он обвёл глазами небольшое помещение, его улыбка потеплела.

— Дом, милый дом… — Он прошёлся вокруг, оставляя на полу кровавые следы с ритуала. Его аккуратная походка и осмотр комнаты напомнили Аластору то, как он заходит в спальню матери. Уголки его губ двинулись вверх.

— Знакомое место, не так ли? — Он дождался, пока его собеседник не остановится, чтобы задать ему этот риторический вопрос.

— Определённо, мой друг. Даже ванная комната может дать столько воспоминаний за раз… — Демон скрывал свои эмоции куда лучше человека, но тот, зная самого себя, понимал, что сказано это было с тоской по старым временам. — Зачем я понадобился своему же человеку? — Спросил он, глядя на своего призывателя. Несмотря на то, что Аластор считается высоким мужчиной, своему демону он не доходит и до плеч, и их зрительный контакт выглядел нелепо со стороны.

Человек определённо хотел знать ответ на вопрос о собственной смерти, но увидев, как тот с любовью смотрит на стены даже такого бытового помещения, как ванная комната, решил, что торопиться им не стоит.

— Предлагаю обсудить это за чашкой кофе. Уверен, что даже смерть не заставила меня разлюбить этот напиток, — он сложил руки за спиной, и его взгляд упал на капли с блестящими осколками на полу. Аластор невольно поджал губу, понимая, что придётся наводить порядок после гостя.

— Ты абсолютно прав, моё человеческое отродье, — не успел человек даже возмутиться таким обращением к нему, как демон, заметив его упавший взгляд, щёлкнул пальцами, и все последствия его собственного призыва были убраны в мгновение, словно ничего здесь никогда не проводилось. — Признаюсь, я соскучился по буквально живым бытовым беседам… Прошло так много времени, что я и не помню, когда в последний раз наслаждался чьими-либо разговорами из человеческих уст… — он драматично приложил руку к своему лбу тыльной стороной ладони, медленно переводя взгляд на собеседника.

— Отлично, м-м-м… Аластор? Могу ли я называть тебя так? — Человек предпочёл игнорировать тот факт, что его назвали «человеческим отродьем», посчитав это весьма справедливым ответом на его же первое впечатление о себе после смерти.

— Да, вполне, — он пожал плечами.— Я не люблю клички, которыми владеют большинство демонов в Аду. Меня вполне устраивает моё собственное имя, хоть мне и успели придумать прозвище другие жители этого пекла, — человек заинтересованно приподнял бровь, молча спрашивая о самом имени, которое ему дали. — Радио Демон, — он довольно посмотрел на собеседника. — Догадываешься, почему?

Улыбка Аластора стала шире, он понимал, что дело не только в его специфическом голосе.

— Догадываюсь. Что же, «Радио Демон», не откажешься прогуляться по старому дому? Клянусь, я ничего не менял перед твоим приходом, — он вышел из ванной и ухмыльнулся, ожидая, пока его демон не последует за ним.

— Охотно верю в это, _Аластор_ , — адская версия переняла его манеру и выделила обращение с такой же интонацией. Радио Демон широкой походкой догнал ушедшего человека. Из-за того, что его ноги были значительно длиннее человеческих, ему удалось это сделать всего за пару шагов.

Человек спокойно направился на кухню приготовить им обоим по чашке кофе, украдкой глядя на его демона, взгляд которого бегал из стороны в сторону. Это было поистине интересный опыт для них обоих — человек узнает о себе немного больше и заглядывает в собственное будущее, а демон предаётся воспоминаниям и анализирует изменения его же мышления.

Когда тот подошёл к перколятору, он заметил, что демон не наблюдает за ним, а осматривается вокруг себя с заинтересованной широкой улыбкой. Их взгляды на мгновение встретились, и человек без слов кивнул ему, разрешая обойти весь дом, пока вода в приборе не закипит.

Оба почти уложились вовремя, человеку не пришлось ждать своего демона слишком долго, пока тот изучал давно забытые комнаты, в которых он начинал свой чёрный путь. Человек успел принести второй стул для своего необычного гостя, и, когда тот сел на него, Аластор не смог сдержать весёлой ухмылки, замечая, как низка ему мебель, предназначенная для людей.

— Прошу, — он поставил чашку перед демоном и уселся напротив. Из-за чрезмерной высоты адского радиоведущего их ноги не могли не соприкасаться друг с другом, что их обоих весьма смущало и доставляло неудобства, но из-за того, что оба были слишком горды, чтобы отодвинуться или хотя бы поменять местоположение ног, два Аластора продолжили сидеть именно так, потирая друг другу штанины и делая вид, будто ничего не замечают.

Аластор-демон сделал глоток из маленькой чашки, на секунду замерев и наслаждаясь знакомыми ощущениями, и повторно спросил своего человека.

— Что же… Для чего я тебе понадобился? Аластор потянул с ответом, отпивая немного кофе у себя. Он решил не спрашивать напрямую, так как в таком случае всё равно возникнут дополнительные вопросы.

— Сны… Помнишь ли ты их, когда ещё был жив? — Он слегка опустил веки, переводя взгляд на собеседника.

На самом деле вопрос прозвучал двойственно, человек не знал, что после смерти он не нуждался во сне.

— О… — Демон посмотрел в сторону и потёр подбородок указательным пальцем свободной руки, задумавшись на мгновение. — Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как я не принадлежу этому миру. Могу вспомнить только парочку детских кошмаров.

— Насколько много? — Ал слегка наклонил голову вбок, придерживая чашку двумя руками.

— Времени? Порядка восьми десятков лет. Но я не уверен, время теряет значение, когда не ждёшь своей гибели, — он пожал плечами, делая второй глоток. — К чему был этот вопрос про сны?

Взгляд человека стал серьёзнее, его обычная улыбка спала до лёгкой, слабо заметной.

— Мне приснился сон о моём будущем. Моей смерти. Ты помнишь её?

Тот быстро заморгал и повернул голову в сторону, на приоткрытом уголке его рта показались золотистые зубы. Аластор явно не любил этот вопрос.

— Я соглашусь. Нелепая смерть, —человек отпил любимого напитка, чтобы выдержать паузу между словами. — Но нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы подтвердить свои же опасения и предупредить себя в прошлом. Помнишь ли ты детали того дня?

— Ты притащил меня сюда только для того, чтобы спросить, как сдохнешь? — Демон недовольно прищурился. Ему не нравилось даже вспоминать об этом случае.

Человек остался невозмутимым, его лёгкая улыбка переросла в ухмылку.

— Да. Я тоже это пережил, и тебе нет смысла умалчивать об этом.

Эти слова только разозлили Радио Демона. Он не привык к такой компании, да и, честно говоря, откуда ему это делать.

— Был бы ты кем-то ещё, за такую наглость твой язык бы уже лежал на столе вместе с мерзкими конечностями, — он недовольно хмыкнул, и его гримаса скривилась в отвращении, не увидев на лице человека ни тени страха, лишь лёгкое посмеивание над его словами. Хрупкое демоническое эго ломалось под ним же самим. Он почувствовал себя идиотом.

— А что я такого сказал? Ничего оскорбительного в моих словах я не нахожу, — человек спокойно продолжил пить кофе, совершенно не беспокоясь из-за присутствия демона, который без труда способен убить его самым жестоким для него способом. — К тому же, — он поставил чашку на стол. — Не будет меня, не будет и тебя. Неужели ты хочешь умереть именно так?

Теперь настала очередь Радио Демона ухмыляться своим словам.

— Ты не совсем прав, мой дорогой, — его жесты не отличались от человеческих, и тот сделал глоток по той же причине, что и до этого делал другой Аластор. — Мы не из одной вселенной. Возможно, что-то пошло не так с самого сна, который пришёл к тебе, как ты говоришь. Если я тебя убью, то в какой-то вселенной будет просто на одного серийного убийцу меньше. Вот и всё, — он довольно посмотрел на человека, прищурившись.

— В любом случае, я не вижу в этом смысла, — Аластор старался быть невозмутимым и просто пожал плечами. Он почувствовал лёгкий фальшивый прилив сил через всё тело от выпитого кофе. Судя по лёгкому содроганию обоих, это ощущение пришло к ним одновременно. — Я бы не стал калечить, а уж тем более убивать себя даже из другой вселенной. Зачем?

— Резонно, — демон пожал плечами в ответ. — Но кто знает, моё терпение может быть не бесконечно.

— Я тебя раздражаю? — Человек удивлённо приподнял бровь. Уж кого-кого, а _себя_ он тоже считает невыносимым?

— М-м-м… Не совсем, — он сделал маленький глоток. — Мы просто оба эгоистичных придурка, а я не помню, чтобы эгоисты могли наладить общий язык между собой.

Живой Аластор только хмыкнул с его слов, позабавивших человека своей точностью.

— Нам, то есть _тебе_ , нужно привыкнуть к тому, что ты разговариваешь сам с собой, — он понимал, как нелепо звучит его совет. Без контекста это очень похоже на слова от иначе психически больного человека.

Демон слегка кивнул головой в знак согласия и продолжил медленно наслаждаться напитком.

— Какой сейчас год? — Поинтересовался демонический радиоведущий. Ему стало интересно, что Аластор ещё не пережил.

Человек на мгновение задумался, почему-то забыв ответ на такой простой вопрос.

— Двадцать восьмой, — он слегка прищурился, смотря в сторону и вспоминая, как можно описать этот год, чтобы число было говорящим хоть что-то пережившему это время демону. — Начало октября. Скоро мой день рождения. И выборы президента. Возможно повышение курса в будущем.

Демон не смог не сдержать растущей довольной улыбки, однако он предпочёл хранить интригу, пока человек не проживёт этот год самостоятельно.

— С наступающим, — он улыбнулся чуть шире и кивнул. — Тридцать четыре года, верно?

— Верно, — Аластор предпочёл не спрашивать напрямую о такой реакции своего гостя, но он запомнил это заинтересованное выражение лица. — Я надеюсь, это не будет последний год в моей жизни? — Спросил он, и его голос случайно стал выше, отчего человек сразу же откашлялся, приложив кулак к губам. Во сне он не выглядел значительно старше, чем сейчас, поэтому такое опасение вполне имело смысл существовать в голове обеспокоенного своей судьбой Аластора.

Радио Демон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет-нет, тебе стоит прожить побольше. Однако я попрошу тебя не проводить время зря, у тебя ещё много работы впереди.

— Ни за что и никогда, — Аластор слегка выпятил грудь с гордостью за себя и за свой образ жизни. Это была правда, у него не было ни особого желания, ни времени на развлечения вроде походов в театр или парк, только лес с доступной охотой на оленей служил Аластору способом расслабления и позволял ему забыть о внешнем омерзительном мире. Его абсолютно устраивал такой режим, потому что он к нему привык почти с самого детства. — Возможно, ты мог бы дать мне какой-нибудь совет? Может, есть способ избежать _такой_ смерти?

— Способ избежать смерти — не ходить в лес в её ожидаемую дату, — демон покачал головой, считая такой вопрос не имеющим смысла. — А вот совет… С этим я могу помочь, — его улыбка смягчилась, он внимательно посмотрел на человека, осматривая его.

Аластора не устраивало такое предложение, его интересовала собственная смерть в первую очередь. Он не понял значения изучающего взгляда, но от него он слегка дёрнулся.

— Так что за дата? Не вижу причины молчать, — он приподнял одну бровь, положил локти на стол и упёрся подбородком в им созданный мостик из переплетённых пальцев.

— А куда же так торопиться? — Промурлыкал демон, повторив действие своего человека.

— Ты собираешься остаться здесь до тех пор, пока не придёт моё время? — Это уже заставляло человека нервничать, он не любил затягивать вопросы.

— М-м-м… Не думаю, — Аластор потёр подбородок когтистым пальцем через свою перчатку. — Мы можем сделать проще.

— И что? Убьёшь меня прямо сейчас? — Аластора начал постепенно раздражать собственный клон ровно также, как и он раздражал собеседника всего несколько минут назад. Он и сам любил издёваться над другими людьми, но быть жертвой томления ему не нравилось.

Демон по-кошачьи засмеялся, радиопомехи приглушали звук, издаваемый из его гортани.

— Ну что ты. Конечно нет, — он провёл рукой в воздухе, красная вспышка света на мгновение ослепила не ожидавшего её человека, и в пальцах он держал свой микрофон. — Я думаю… — Радио Демон приблизил металлическую сетку к своим губам, словно так его будет слышно лучше. — Что моя помощь придёт к тебе вовремя.

Человек вздохнул и закатил глаза, совершенно не впечатляясь выразительными действиями своей демонический сущности.

— Да будет так, — он взглянул на часы, висевшие у него на стене в гостиной через проём. — Сколько времени продлится наш «сеанс»? Я так понимаю, демоны не могут находиться здесь вечно.

— Могут, если только они не востребованные в Аду или у людей, — усмехнулся демон, поправил пару прямых локонов на своём лбу. — К сожалению, тебе в этом плане со мной не повезло. 

— Мне не дадут покоя даже под землёй? — Спросил Аластор с разбитой надежде о нескончаемом отдыхе в голосе.

— Возможно, будь мы паиньками, вечный покой нас бы ожидал на небесах. Но это не точно. В любом случае, дорогой мой, тебе не о чем волноваться. Если всё пойдёт по моей линии или хаос будет даже превышать мой собственный, уважение других достопочтенных демонов и весьма лёгкая жизнь оверлорда будет тебе обеспечена, — демон почти закрыл глаза от удовольствия, вспоминая и свои первые дни в Аду, и последствия после них.

— «Оверлордов»? — Переспросил Аластор. Он не был знаком с демонической иерархией, хотя уже предполагал значение этого слова.

— Высшие демоны, — уточнил его собеседник. — Наиболее приближённые к… Люциферу. Звучит как сказка, но именно такой титул заслужил и, возможно, заслужишь ты после попадания в мир иной.

— Верю. Я это заслужил, — живой Аластор прищурился, уголки его губ поднялись в широкой ухмылке, заставляя улыбку демона возрасти за ней.

— Не стоит так радоваться, дорогой мой, — успокоил его другой Аластор, не позволив человеку расслабиться в будущем. — Ты ещё очень молод и глуп для меня, и чтобы я тобой гордился, тебе нужно ещё о-очень много работать.

— Кстати, как поживает мама? _Она_ гордится мной? — Неожиданно спросил человек, среагировав на слово «гордился».

— Очень, — нежная улыбка засияла на лице Радио Демона, внутренние уголки его бровей приподнялись, и он посмотрел в сторону. — К сожалению, она не видела меня живым после её смерти, но когда я попал в Ад, она была безумно горда за меня. Мама почти не изменилась, — он по-доброму усмехнулся, ничего злого и опасного на лице демона не осталось после упоминания самого родного для него человека.

Аластор поднялся со своего места, забирая свою пустую чашку и убирая её в раковину. _Бряк!_ Как только посуда оказалась внутри, сверху на неё упала точно такая же, почти идеально входя внутрь. Аластор повернулся к демону, спокойно сидящему за своим местом, опираясь щекой о ладонь и взглядом приказывая ему убрать и за ним. Ал закатил глаза и повиновался, так как он всё же был гостем.

— Что ты делаешь? — Человек подошёл к Радио Демону, подготавливая необходимую ему посуду.

— Хоть я и демон, дорогой мой, но в пище я нуждаюсь не меньше! — Аластор уверенно доставал кухонные приборы из верных ящиков, его механическая память работала на отлично, он до сих помнил расположение каждого предмета в своём доме. И, так как его человек не соврал, он не заметил никаких-либо изменений в расстановке.

— В Аду, наверное, всё по-другому? — заинтересованной спросил Ал, он вытянул шею, заглядывая демону за плечо и наблюдая за его действиями.

— Ад, как и мир живых, меняется, — ответил тот, не отвлекаясь от процесса. — Но кто я такой, чтобы потакать современным технологиям? — Его усмешка была видна даже человеку, стоявшему у него за спиной. Он поставил кастрюлю с водой на зажжённую плиту и развернул плечи к любопытной персоне.

— Это неприлично, дорогуша, — человек заметил, что его голова повернулась под неестественно большим углом, словно кошачья. Он сразу отпрянул, впечатлённый весьма неожиданным и жутко исполненным замечанием.

—…Как скажешь, — Аластору нужно было пару секунд, чтобы совладать с собой и выдавить парочку членораздельных слов.

Демон улыбнулся шире, удовлетворённый ответной реакцией другого Аластора. Он развернулся полностью, и теперь голова на его плечах выглядела абсолютно нормально.

— Прошу, либо помогай, либо стой поодаль и жди, — Радио Демон убрал руки за спину, стоя и смотря на него недовольно, как мать отчитывает своего ребёнка за баловство.

Человек лишь кратко кивнул.

— Что мне нужно делать? — Он не хотел уходить, чтобы не терять демона из виду, к тому же запах подготовленной еды искусил его пустой желудок.

— Ты знаешь, что делать, дорогой мой, — демон указал ладонью на мясо и овощи, и Аластор, сразу понял, что речь идёт о джамбалайе семейного рецепта.

— Как обычно? — Он хмыкнул, оглядывая продукты. Рецепт не изменился за эту сотню лет, Ал был уверен.

Радио Демон кивнул, довольно улыбаясь, и человек кивнул в ответ, подходя к своей цели и закатывая рукава. Вновь посмотрев на своего демона, он быстро оценил его причёску и прищурился.

— Стоило бы убрать волосы, — он не хотел показаться грубым, лишь сделал краткое замечание. — Я не хочу питаться красно-чёрными волосами из своей тарелки.

Адский гость принял его слова спокойно, и, понимающе кивнув в ответ, заплёл свои волосы в короткий хвост взявшийся из ниоткуда чёрной резинкой. Он остановился на мгновение и нерешительно засучил свои рукава, демонстрируя глубокие шрамы на бледно-серой коже.

Глаза Аластора расширились, он приподнял брови в удивлении. Ему было несложно понять, что это были шрамы, причинённые животным, причём довольно большим. Он без слов подошёл к своему демону и осторожно провёл рукой по его коже, чувствуя на своих пальцах её неровность. Аластор стал щупать его тело повсюду — никакой пошлости, чистое любопытство и желание узнать о своём новом теле побольше.

— Что ты делаешь, — Радио Демону явно не нравилось, что его без предупреждения трогают и осматривают — он ненавидел прикосновения, однако у него не было неприязни по отношению к самому себе, поэтому Аластор лишь застыл в негодовании, не зная, как реагировать на это.

От человека не последовало ответа, он продолжил проводить руками по телу другого Аластора, остановившись на его талии. Он уже заметил, насколько тощим был демон, но чтобы _настолько_? У него вообще были органы в этой части?

Его глаза стали ещё шире, он начал бесцеремонно сжимать и разжимать бока несчастного Радио Демона, пока на одну из рук Аластора не пришёлся шлепок, и ему пришлось убрать руки и развести их в знак извинения.

Демон закатил глаза и недовольно покачал головой.

— Давай просто продолжим, — у него не было желания как-либо комментировать действия своего человека, которые не имели достаточно веского оправдания.

Аластор кивнул, неловкая улыбка долго не уходила с его лица. Он был безмерно счастлив, что демон не промолвил ни слова насчёт того, что он сделал. Как Ал мог не понять, что это тоже _он_ , и его отношение к прикосновениям не могли просто так измениться? Это было очень грубо с его стороны, а ведь он хотел хороших отношений со своей демонической версией.

Молчание давило на человека, он чувствовал себя виноватым, но его гордость не позволяла сказать что-либо вроде «извини» даже самому себе. Радио Демону, как ему казалось, было всё равно на произошедшее, что ещё больше не давало повода на извинение. Тем не менее, их работа выглядела слаженно, они быстро смогли обозначить, кто за что будет отвечать, при этом не используя речь.

Когда Аластор в очередной раз встретился взглядом с его демоном, он сразу же отвернулся и сделал шаг назад, но тот спокойно положил руку ему на плечо.

— Всё нормально, — зная самого себя, человек не верил, что эти слова означали правду. Он всегда так говорил, и это означало только то, что поведение собеденика ему не нравится. Улыбка Аластора поползла назад, создавая маленькие ямочки под её уголками, он опустил голову и посмотрел на Радио Демона вновь.

— Извини за то, что вёл себя так неприлично, — ему и вправду потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы сказать это, причём чётко и разборчиво. Аластор чувствовал себя маленьким провинившимся ребёнком, которого заставила просить прощения его мама.

В ответ последовал кивок, и человек почувствовал нахлынувшую штормовой волной вину повторно. Этот язык жестов был ему знаком как никому другому, и он знал, что _такой_ кивок и _такой_ взгляд после его слов совершенно не означал, что извинения были приняты. Аластор не только повёл себя некрасиво, но и показал себя с унизительной для него и, скорее всего, для демона стороны. Он давно забыл чувство стыда перед кем-либо, обычно даже самый отвратительный поступок лежал лёгким грузом на его плечах. Он не чувствовал сожаления по отношению к кому-либо, а сейчас в интересах Аластора было провалиться под землю Ада, чтобы и там Радио Демон его не нашёл.

Аластор понятия не имел, как ему извиниться за содеянное. Спрашивая себя об этом, он понимал, что это практически невозможно. Он отчаянно ходил от одного угла своей комнаты в другую, пока демон был занят поеданием пищи на первом этаже. Он, вероятно, слышал его шаги наверху, но это было не самым главным, что тревожило человека в данный момент.

Почему он так об этом забеспокоился? Он сам не был уверен. Аластор предположил, что ему не хотелось терять связь с демоном, единственным существом, способным дать ответ на его вопрос. Он погиб на чужой охоте…

«Охоте!» — Человек внезапно остановился, его ум посетила одна простая, но рабочая идея.

«Судя по всему, я не собираюсь покидать своей дом ещё какое-то время. У нас должно его хватить, чтобы отвлечь меня от моего же поступка…»

Улыбка Аластора стала яснее и шире, ему нужно было постараться, чтобы не побежать вниз, а сдержанно спуститься по лестнице, словно никакого плана по следующему их времяпрепровождению не было.

— Как на вкус наш совместный обед? Я полагаю, ничто не могло его испортить! — Он старался выглядеть максимально уверенно, человек ровной походкой вышел к своему демону и довольно улыбался.

— Было бы лучше, если бы второй повар этого блюда также присутствовал на моей трапезе, — ответил в пустоту другой Аластор, и Ал чуть не споткнулся на ровном месте от его слов. Он опять оплошал в погоне за исправлением старых ошибок.

Неловкий смешок, плохо прикрываемый обычным хорошим настроением, вырвался из его губ.

— Ты абсолютно прав, мой дорогой. Надеюсь, моё присутствие сейчас скрасит все предыдущие нюансы, — он, конечно же, имел ввиду оба, и демон это должен был понять.

— Возможно, — тон демона не отражал никаких эмоций, и человек воспринял это в негативную сторону. Он серьёзно на это обижен? — Дорогой мой, тебе не о чем переживать, — Радио Демон добавил чуть мягче, и Аластор сначала испугался его слов, забыв, что с ним разговаривает демон, вероятно, способный на ощущение чужих эмоций.

— Мой поступок не имеет оправданий, — ответил Аластор, сев напротив него и опять прижимаясь к чужим ногам. — Мне очень жаль за то, что я трогал тебя без норм приличия и тем самым разозлил.

В ответ на человеческие слова из уст демона вышел смешок, дополняемый радиопомехами.

— Мой друг, будь я зол на тебя, твои бы руки не почувствовали удара… — он помедлил, улыбка стала по-маньячьи шире. —…Ты бы их больше не почувствовал. Аластор слегка поморщился от голоса, который стал чище из-за отсутствия радио-эффекта. Ему не пришлось думать ни секунды, чтобы осознавать, что это была правда.

— Я не настолько уж и плох? — Человек хотел отшутиться из чувств самосохранения, в душе же ему хотелось бежать куда подальше из своего дома. Он начал есть отложенную ему порцию, чтобы хоть немного успокоиться.

— Я просто не могу злиться на самого себя. Как-никак, ты это я, а значит, что я бы поступил также, будучи мелким и глупым человеком.

— Спасибо, — самоиронично хмыкнул Ал, внутри всё равно чувствуя себя оскорблённым.

— Рад, что ты это признаёшь, — довольная улыбка победителя красовалась на лице демонического существа. — Но, если честно, я бы предпочёл забыть то, что было между нами до этого. Я не хочу устраивать драму из-за такого пустяка.

— О, у меня как раз есть идея, что может отвлечь нас от этого, — Аластор облегчённо выдохнул в душе, слова собеседника придали ему некоторой уверенности. — Как насчёт того, чтобы завтра выйти на охоту? Я всегда любил её, и я вижу, как тебе нравится вспоминать старое.

Взгляд демона просиял, он одобрительно кивнул и почесал подбородок, не сводя глаз с его человека.

— Это может помочь, дорогой мой, — его радостный тон не удалось скрыть от успокоенного Аластора, который не заметил, как от облегчения начал активно пожирать свой обед. — Ну, не торопись, — сквозь смех посоветовал ему демон, положив подбородок на руки, опирающиеся о стол. — До завтра ещё уйма времени.

Аластор вмиг остановился и посмотрел на Радио Демона с полным ртом джамбалайи. Максимально смешное зрелище в этот час. От человека не скрылась весёлая улыбка его демонического друга, и тот быстро проглотил то, что находилось у него во рту.

— Так можно и подавиться, мой дорогой, — Аластор еле сдерживался, чтобы не рассмеяться, глядя на растерянное лицо своего человека. Он уже и забыл про инцидент с прикосновениями.

— Спасибо за заботу, — Ал черпнул побольше своей деревянной ложкой, чтобы вновь набить щёки. — Тебя это веселит? — Ему было неудобно проговаривать чётко, и бормочащее произношение смогло выдавить из Радио Демона лёгкий смех.

— Прекрати дурачиться за столом, — он прикрыл рот рукой для успокоения. — Как маленький ребёнок.

— Я считаюсь ребёнком по сравнению с тобой? — Спросил Аластор, уже опустошивший свои щёки и приподнявший одну бровь.

— Не совсем, — Радио Демон усмехнулся от такого вопроса и бросил наблюдательный взгляд на него, раздумывая. — Скорее подростком. Ум есть, но делаешь раньше, чем думаешь. Аластор отвёл взгляд, думая, как отреагировать на это.

— Ты прав, — он закивал, не смотря на демона, словно разговаривая с пустотой. Он не хотел возвращаться к этим мыслям.

Они больше не упоминали ничего постыдного для человека в этот день, часы пролетели незаметно, и Аластору уже нужно было ложиться спать. Он принял душ и надел на себя домашний халат, посчитав, что ходить перед гостем в одних трусах будет некрасиво, даже если этот гость является тобой из будущего.

— Ох, где же ты собираешься спать, мой дорогой? — Спросил он, выходя из ванной и встречая Радио Демона на своём пути. — Я могу пригласить тебя в комнату для гостей, если желаешь.

В ответ демон помахал рукой в знак отрицания.

— Мне не нужен сон, дорогуша. Может, моё отношение к еде не изменилось, но мне не нужно более спать для восполнения сил.

— Удобно, — брови человека приподнялись. — Но тебе нужно где-нибудь остаться. Или ты предпочтёшь родной Ад?

— «Родным» я считаю только это место, Аластор, — демон слегка нахмурил брови, скретив руки на груди. — Ад не мой дом, каким бы привычным местом он мне ни казался. Я предпочту остаться здесь, — он махнул рукой в сторону дверей спален.

Человек кивнул.

— Тогда добро пожаловать. Останься, где пожелаешь, — он улыбнулся приветливее и посмотрел туда, куда указывает его демон.

Вопреки всем ожиданиям Ала, Радио Демон подошёл к двери, ведущей в _его_ комнату. Он быстро зашёл внутрь, не понимая, что ему теперь делать.

— О, ложись спать спокойно, — улыбка демона казалась весьма доброй, но за ней таилось что-то, что навевало сомнения у человека. Тем не менее, Аластор не решился отказать, так как он привык спать в комфорте у себя и не хотел перечить своей демонической версии, чтобы не разозлить её.

Вздохнув, Ал начал развязывать свой халат и тут же посмотрел на демона, который мог наблюдать за этим. Тот лишь усмехнулся.

— Да что я там не видел, — он отвернулся в сторону, совершенно не впечатлённый и заинтересованный только в повторном и более детальном осмотре комнаты. — Не переживай, я не буду нарушать твою неприкосновенность в ответ.

Человек вздохнул, снял с себя единственный элемент верхней одежды и лёг под одеяло, не забыв закрыть за собой дверь. Он ещё несколько минут наблюдал за своим двойником, тихо бродящим по всему периметру помещения, затем всё стихло, когда тот подошёл к углу комнаты, его глаза приобрели более яркий оттенок и начали светиться, отчего сердце неожидавшего Аластора ёкнуло, он пролез чуть дальше под одеяло, наблюдая за двумя красными точками, напоминавшими подрагивающие радио диски в темноте. Он больше не двигался, и, как Ал мог предположить, это было то, что заменяло ему сон.

Аластор отвернулся в сторону, не обращая внимания на свет позади него, и уснул, вспоминая похожий эпизод из его раннего детства.


End file.
